


Nightmares

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus liked to draw, Brief Voldemort au, Brief mentions of panic attacks, Brother and sister bonding, Engaged Scorbus, Everyone seeks Albus for comfort, Father and son bonding, Fluff, Gen, Lily is a nice sister, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus as uncles, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: It's not just Albus and Scorpius who suffer from nightmares and it's not just Albus and Scorpius who are affected after the events of their 4th year.A collection of one shots focussing on some of the different characters.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Edelweiss - Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published on this site so please bear with me as I work out how to use it. If there're any spelling or grammar mistakes you notice please let me know. Punctuation is not my strong suit so it would be very helpful. If you think there're tags I have missed please also let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 7 years but Scorpius still gets nightmares about Voldemort's world. Luckily Albus knows exactly how to distract him.

_“What’s up Scorpion king?” Yann snarled from behind him. Scorpius could feel all eyes on him as he raised his shaking hand._

_“I-I ca-“ He stammered. His lungs tightened_ _and for a moment he worried he was going to collapse and die on the spot without anyone having to use magic. It seemed a lot nicer than his current situation._

_“Sorry Mr Malfoy?” Professor Umbridges sickly sweet voice asked from somewhere beside him. Scorpius took a deep breath and chanced a glance at the small Hufflepuff girl cowering in front of him. There was no way out of this and Scorpius had to repeat over and over again in his head:_

_‘this isn’t me. This isn’t you Scorpius. But when you change time none of this will exist. All of this pain will be gone.’_

_Then there was the other part of his mind: ‘you’re so selfish. Pain is pain.’_

_He lifted his wand again and without hesitation (because he knew if he did it’d never happen) he yelled._

_“Crucio!” The girls screams tore through Scorpius’ eardrums and he swayed on the spot desperate to centre himself so he wouldn’t collapse. He couldn’t look weak in this world. The girl was still writhing on the floor when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to meet soft blue eyes and was instantly shocked. Polly Chapman was looking at him with the deepest amount of concern_ _written_ _across her face._

_“Scorpius? Are you okay?” She asked. Scorpius didn’t know how to respond. He turned back to look at the Hufflepuff girl crying on the floor hoping maybe Polly would see what his problem was but the sight that met his eyes caused physical pain on his heart._

_The Hufflepuff girl had gone and was replaced by raven hair and bright green pleading eyes. Albus. We was on his knees, begging Scorpius not to hurt him. Scorpius felt himself immediately lowering his wand. He heard Karl scoff from beside him._

_“What’s up with you Scorpion King?” He laughed. “Come on everyone let’s show him how it’s really done.” Albus’ screams filled Scorpius’ head. He couldn’t handle it. Yann, Karl, Polly and Sophia all had their wands fixed on Albus as he threw himself across the floor in pain. Scorpius couldn’t handle it anymore._

_“No!” He yelled desperately over Albus’ screams._

“ALBUS!”

Scorpius shot up in bed drenched in sweat. He desperately felt around the bed for his wand but failed in finding it. He attempted to open the hangings round the bed with shaking hands. He needed Albus but when he eventually opened them there was no other bed opposite. Panic rose inside of him and for a moment he was worried he might throw up.

“Scorpius! Hey I’m over here.” Albus’ gentle voice murmured through the darkness. Scorpius turned quickly and found Albus, his face full of fear and concern. He held his arms out but Scorpius stared at him with wide eyes trying to comprehend what was going on. Only seconds ago he was desperate to find safety in Albus’ arms but now he was frozen to the spot with confusion.

“But- what?- you- I” He stammered before taking a deep breath and starting again. “Where am I?” His voice was small.

“Our bedroom in our house.” Albus’ voice was strangely calm. Scorpius listened to him closely before taking another glance around the bedroom. Failing to find his wand again, Scorpius stumbled from the bed and searched the walls for a light switch. Albus watched him with his head tilted to the side. When the warm glow of light filled the room Scorpius instantly relaxed as he finally realised his location. Their house. The house he shared with Albus and had shared with Albus for 3 years now. Their bedroom that was decorated to feel like the Slytherin dormitory’s because the colours helped them sleep. Scorpius sighed in relief and studied Albus for a few seconds, checking he was okay.

“Hey?” Albus said breaking Scorpius’ gaze. Scorpius reached out for Albus as he stumbled back to the bed. He climbed into his boyfriends lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You wanna talk about it?” Scorpius shook his head vigorously. All he wanted right now was to forget about it.

“Just do what you usually do.” He whispered. Albus knew exactly what he meant. He needed a distraction.

“Well-“ Albus started. He lay back against the headboard and took Scorpius’ hands in his as he cradled him to his chest. Albus ran his fingers across Scorpius’ engagement ring as he thought about what he was going to ask. Scorpius shifted allowing the duvet to be pulled over the two of them. “- I’ve been meaning to ask. What kind of flowers do you think we should pin to our robes for the wedding?” Scorpius stayed silent for a few more moments.

“I was thinking Edelweiss.” He paused and Albus waited patiently for an explanation. “Because my mum always used to sing me the song to help me sleep. Do you know it?”

“Not really.” Albus replied honestly.

“Some of the lyrics are small and white, clean and bright. That’s the meaning of your name.”

“Huh?” Scorpius lifted his head to look into Albus’ eyes.

“Albus means white and bright. Edelweiss reminds me of you.” He whispered before kissing Albus’ cheek and pulling the two of them down so they were lying in a tangle of limbs. “What do you think?” Scorpius yawned.

“I love it.” Albus replied simply. “And I love you.” He added before they both dropped back into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I found out the meaning of Albus' name I thought of the song Edelweiss from The Sound of Music. I thought it was a sweet idea so let me know what you think. Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed. ✨


	2. Emerald Eyes - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's nightmares have never stopped even after the war but now they are mixed with the fear of losing his children. Sometimes he just needs to look them in the eye and see that they're safe.

Harry was jolted awake by the awful visions swirling his memory. It had only been a month and Albus was home for a bit after Professor McGonagall had decided he needed some time off. It seemed he had not been handling school very well after going back. Between homework, sleep and the continuous bullying that had only increased since October, Albus was struggling to get his head around everything. Eventually Neville had reported him to Professor McGonagall who realised all Albus needed was some time and rest.

Having Albus home helped with Harry's nerves. He was frequently visited by nightmares of the night he had discovered Albus was missing and that he'd been kidnapped by a very powerful witch and they had no idea how they could stop her.

Tonight had been one of those nightmares.

Sitting up in bed, Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He slowly got out of bed and tip toed across the hallway. The house was silent as Harry pushed Albus' bedroom door open and stepped inside. Albus was curled up on his side. He looked relaxed and for the first time in a very long time Harry saw his son as the small, introverted kid he really was. There was a small night light on his bedside table that lit the whole room. Albus could no longer sleep in the dark and despite his protests when Ginny had suggested it, he had snuck into their room and dug out his old night light for comfort whilst he slept. James would surely tease him relentlessly but he wasn't here and for once Albus felt comfortable in his own home.

Harry perched on the edge of the bed watching Albus intently, the only sounds being his steady breathing and the wind outside. He hadn't even realised how creepy it may have seemed until he was jostled off the bed.

"Dad?!" Albus yelled quietly jumping back towards the headboard and pulling the duvet up to his chin.

"Sorry son I just-" Harry trailed off. He felt tears brim his eyes as he met Albus' own in the dark. Those that emerald eyes. His own eyes but the eyes he had worried he'd never be able to look at again. Eyes that for years had been compared to his mothers and were now a feature his own son had inherited and had desperately tried to hide every time they went out in public. Eyes that he'd seen full of fear, anger and pure delight throughout the years. But now they looked hurt. There was so much hurt swirling within them and Harry wished more than anything that he could take it away.

"Dad?" Albus asked again, softer this time. Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said. He opened his arms out to Albus who gratefully fell into them. There hadn't been a proper apology. They had barely spoken since their argument involving the blanket simply because Albus hadn't wanted to and Harry respected that. He had learnt that all Albus really wanted was to be loved and respected by his extremely extroverted family instead of pranked and made to feel like he didn't fit in.

"I'm sorry too dad." Albus said, his voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

"You have no idea how terrified I was when I thought I was going to lose you." Harry sniffed wrapping his arms tighter around his son. "I love you Albus. We all do and I hope you know that." He felt Albus nod. He reluctantly pulled away, holding his son by the shoulders. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Albus shifted to lie back down in bed. Harry ran a hand through his hair (another feature they shared) before making to leave the room.

"Wait!" Albus' voice was barely audible it was so small. "Can you maybe just stay until I fall asleep?" Harry smiled and took a seat back on the bed.

"Of course." Albus rolled over to face the wall. Harry couldn't see when he'd fallen asleep but judging by his even breathing it hadn't taken long. Harry was about to leave when he took in a proper look around Albus' bedroom. Beside the light night was a framed photo of Albus and Scorpius. Harry picked it up, smiling. It was a selfie and both boys were beaming as they pulled faces and laughed at each other. There was also a letter from Scorpius and a tiny Polaroid. Ignoring the letter for privacy reasons Harry studied the Polaroid closely. It was of Scorpius. He was stood at the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars. Harry knew Albus loved photography and this photo brought out every tiny detail of the stars and captured the awe in Scorpius' face perfectly.

He was forever grateful for Scorpius. He may have been wary of him before and may even have disliked him in alternate realities but he couldn't deny how happy the young Malfoy made his son. And that was enough for Harry Potter. The simplest things were seeing his children happy. Seeing them have the support he'd have hoped to receive had his parents been alive. That was real the magic in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed and feel free to leave kudos. ✨


	3. Different - Lily and Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is a supportive sister. She and Albus have more in common than anyone realises.

Albus was different. He'd been different since he'd returned home for Christmas and Lily was worried. She was sat in her bedroom plaiting her hair ready for bed when she heard a yell of frustration and something being thrown against the wall. Deciding to investigate, Lily crept down the dark hallway. Albus' door was shut but there was an aperture of light shining through the bottom and it was clear he was still awake. She knocked gently and Albus opened it with force, sticking his head out. His expression changed upon noticing her.

"Can I come in?" She asked nervously. Albus looked like he was considering it when there was a chorus of laughter from downstairs. Their parents were talking Quidditch strategy with James and Albus had gladly excused himself from the conversation. A conflicted look crossed Albus' face before he opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in.

His room was a mess. There were clothes strewn everywhere and books piled high on his bed. Albus left Lily to stand by the door as he went back to sorting his trunk.

"Can I help?" Albus shrugged.

"Those books need sorting. I only need the ones on the list. The rest can go under the bed." Lily nodded and followed his instructions. They worked in silence for a few long minutes until Lily felt sure that Albus wouldn't bite her head off for saying the wrong thing. 

"Are you okay?" She finally asked settling down on the bed, swinging her legs as she waited for a response.

"Yeah, why?" Albus asked his voice strangely bland. Lily sighed.

"Because, Albus, you've been acting differently since you got back from Hogwarts and I miss my brother." Albus turned around. Lily couldn't read his face but he snatched his scarf from beside her angrily.

"I'm fine!" He insisted through gritted teeth.

"So why are you constantly so grumpy and trying to isolate yourself?" She was fierce. Albus ignored her. "Albus?" Her voice was more desperate now. He slammed his trunk shut and slumped onto the bed.

"I'm so different Lily. Why is everyone but you treating me differently."

"You're treating yourself differently Albus. No one knows how to treat you because you're so stubborn towards them." Albus was thoughtful for a second before nodding slowly.

"I guess."

"Albus I hear you at night." She said quietly. It was true. Just because their parents and brother were deep sleepers and didn't hear a thing didn't mean that nobody heard. Most nights, as Lily sat up reading into the early hours of the morning, she heard Albus' sobs. He'd occasionally creep downstairs to make a drink and Lily would follow and watch from a safe distance. She was worried. She'd tried to voice her feelings to James but he was a jerk and he didn't seem to care. 'Give him time Lils.' He'd say but Lily didn't want to give him time. She wanted her Albus back now.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Do I keep you up?"

"No I'm usually awake anyway." She paused and turned to face him, bringing her legs to cross on the bed. "But it makes me worry Albus. And then I can't sleep." There were tears in Albus' eyes.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to put up with this." Lily collapsed into his side. He wrapped an arm tightly round her shoulders.

"It makes me worry that maybe I won't fit in at Hogwarts either. I just don't know what to think anymore. Everyone says it's amazing but you're the complete opposite."

"I'm the complete opposite in most things Lils." She gave him a sceptical look.

"But that's why you're so great. This family would be boring without you. At least you're not afraid to be different."

"Trust me it's not what I would've chosen if I had the choice." He sighed. "You have two years before you need to worry Lily. But if you ever need anything at all, just someone to talk to or whatever, I'll be here." Lily buried her head in his shoulder and held on tight. Maybe the old Albus was still hidden inside somewhere. And yeah maybe he didn't like the same things as everyone else but that was no reason to push him away.

"I don't need to worry because when I get to Hogwarts I'll have you to look after me. James seems like he's done a shit job." She smirked.

"Lily!" Albus scolded but there was fondness in his voice.

"Hmm its true though." Albus couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Albus and Lily have their similarities and differences and that they're always there for each other when they need some advice or comfort. ✨


	4. Sketches - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Albus are at home after the time turning events and James can't sleep.

James hadn't slept properly all week and tonight was no different. He may not have been on the Quidditch pitch at the time of Craig's death but it was the only thing on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes darkness took over and Craig's screams filled his ears. Albus said it had been the killing curse so James knew he wouldn't have felt a thing and he wouldn't even have had time to scream but it still played with James' mind.

For the past 4 nights he'd suffered alone but he knew he'd never get a good nights sleep if he didn't confide in someone.

That's how he found himself stood outside Albus' bedroom door at 3am. Albus' door was shut but a dim light still pooled from underneath, a clear sign that he was still awake. Of course he was. Albus was getting it worse than James with constant nightmares and Scorpius had appeared many times in the middle of the night to comfort him. Taking a deep breath James knocked lightly on the door.

"Albus?" He whispered. There was no response but James didn't want to wait in the dark hallway. He opened the door a crack and peered through to see Albus sat in bed, looking across the room at him. James bit his lip nervously, waiting for Albus to tell him to leave. He didn't. In fact Albus gestured for him to close the door and James took a couple of steps closer.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked. James nodded but he could feel Albus' eyes on him.

"Fine, I know you haven't been sleeping either so I just wanted some advice on how to cope?" James was questioning himself more than Albus.

"You think I'm coping?" Albus asked, his voice deadpanned. James rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"You have Scorpius. I have..." He finished lamely.

"I know. I guess it's different." Albus sighed. "You know how I've been coping recently?" James shook his head. Albus turned the sketchbook in his hand over and handed it to James. It was a pencil sketch of Scorpius, obviously from memory, reading a book in what could only have been the Slytherin common room.

"This is really good Al." James studied the detail of the picture.

"Albus." Albus corrected. "There're a few others." Albus leant over and flicked through a couple of pages of random doodles until he stopped on a page near the front. It was another pencil drawing except this one was splashed with colour. James stared at it in awe. The picture showed two boys one in Gryffindor robes, the other in Slytherin. It was obvious who they were as soon as James set eyes on it. 

"I took this picture." Albus held up a tiny Polaroid of James and Craig in the fountain courtyard. "And then I decided to sketch it and it kinda turned into this."

"This is so cool Albus." Albus shrugged. "Minus the fact that you're creeping around and taking pictures of me when I don't know."

"Well you can keep this now." He handed him the Polaroid.

"Thanks Albus." James reached over and hugged him. Albus tensed in his arms. They hadn't hugged since they were really young.

"You just need a distraction James." Albus said, his voice muffled by James' shoulder. "I can help you find something tomorrow if you'd like." James pulled away and nodded, a small smile spreading across his face for the first time in days.

"Could I maybe stay here tonight?" He asked shyly. Albus nodded.

"Sure. It would probably be good for both of us." Albus placed the sketchbook down on his bedside table and flicked the lamp off. He curled onto one side, facing the wall. 

"Thanks." James whispered again, shifting into place beside Albus and wrapping a spare blanket over himself.

Harry hadn't expected to find both his sons fast asleep in Albus' bed. They were usually up before him (probably because they hadn't been sleeping) so it was comforting to see them both look so peaceful. He was about to leave again when James stirred. His eyes blinked open and focussed firstly on Harry's shoes before moving to his face and for the first time in what could've been weeks, for Harry, James smiled. It was small but the realisation that he'd actually slept must've hit him.

"I'm off to work now." Harry announced, keeping his voice hushed. James nodded slightly, yawning before closing his eyes again. He fell asleep before Harry had even left the room but he looked so stress free and Harry didn't want to disturb that after so many days of seeing those huge black shadows under his eyes.

It was safe to say that Albus and James slept well into the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that James and Craig were really close and so James suffers a lot, as well as Albus after losing his best friend and they're very good at comforting each other. ✨


	5. Storm - Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius' niece is staying with them for a few days. During a storm she seeks Albus for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Poppy is James' daughter. She's around 4 and 5 in this. Also, I've always had this random headcanon that Albus and Scorpius' bedroom is in the ground floor of their house. Not sure why but here it is.

Their house was always quiet. It never creaked even on an extremely windy day. And tonight was particularly bad weather. 

It had been stormy every night for the last week but it had never woken Scorpius before. He lay facing the ceiling listening carefully. There were a few creaking sounds, the sounds of someone climbing down the stairs.

“Al?” He whispered. Albus grunted from beside him. “Albus?” Albus turned onto his back and ran a hand over his face.

“What?” He groaned sleepily.

“Can you hear that?” Scorpius asked getting slightly agitated.

“Hmm.” Albus was only just conscious and barely listening. Scorpius stayed silent a bit longer, detecting every tiny sound coming from outside their bedroom.

There was a small shuffling and then a tiny figure appeared at Albus’ side of the bed. Scorpius rolled over so he could get a better look.

Poppy obviously hadn’t realised either of her uncles were awake as she stood deciding on what she wanted to do. Scorpius watched intently as she prodded Albus’ shoulder quickly giving up when it didn’t work. She moved back round towards the door and for a moment Scorpius thought she was leaving already but then she appeared through the hangings at the bottom of the bed and began to climb up.

She crawled under the wool blanket throw that was kept over the duvet for extra warmth and appeared at the top of the bed between Albus and Scorpius. She froze suddenly, holding her breath as Albus murmured something in his sleep as he rolled over to face them.

Poppy nuzzled her way into Albus’ arms and he visibly tightened his grip. Scorpius watched with fondness but Poppy’s eyes were still frantically scanning the room as she sank further into Albus’ embrace. She looked frightened as a very strong gust of wind blew against the windows.

Scorpius stretched a hand out to stroke her hair soothingly.

“Nightmare?” He asked knowingly. Poppy nodded. “You’re safe now.” He said brushing tears from her cheeks. Of course she would be safe. Albus’ arms were the definition of safe. 

~*~

Scorpius was first awake the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the sun beaming through a crack in the curtains. Stretching out his limbs, Scorpius stood up and took a look outside. It was a very bright day, lifting his spirits.

He turned back to the bed and smiled at the sight of his husband and niece curled up together, still peacefully asleep in the large bed.

As quietly as he could, Scorpius tip toed around the bed and picked up Albus’ iPhone. He’d never been good at technology but he knew how to access the camera. Carefully placing his finger over the button the phone allowed him access and he sought out the camera app. 

Happy with the picture he’d captured he placed the phone where it had been previously and left the room to start breakfast.

The kitchen clock showed the time 10:30am, Scorpius wasn’t working today but Albus had a potions order to be dropped off in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Scorpius knew that Albus could sleep for days if he wasn’t disturbed.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when two warm arms wrapped around his stomach and Albus buried his head in the back of Scorpius’ shoulder.

“Morning.” Scorpius said cheerily as he spooned sugar into his tea.

“Morning.” Albus grumbled. “ _I_ was woken up with a fist to the face.” He said grumpily.

“Oh, Poppy.” Scorpius said when he realised it wasn’t him Albus was angry at.

“Yeah what did I miss?” Albus asked as he let go of Scorpius and moved towards the coffee machine.

“She had a nightmare and crawled in next to you. It was adorable.” Albus was clearly trying not to smile but it was no use. He cleared his throat and turned his back to Scorpius.

“So umm, big order for the apothecary this afternoon. I think everything is sorted for it which means you and me can do whatever we want.” Albus smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Can we just go back to bed and read?” Scorpius asked innocently. Albus scoffed fondly.

“Sounds good to me.” He replied kissing Scorpius’ nose softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more about my OCs in the future so if you enjoyed this keep a look out. ✨


End file.
